Black-Rose
by mintoangel11
Summary: [ Its a cross fanfic between Tokyo-ghoul and Death-note. ] Yin, a young woman, half ghoul, who had a dream of making the world equal between ghouls and human kind, Join the police when one day the organization that left the world in terror is now in tokyo, the Black-Rose.


**Chapter 1 :**

 **Black-Rose.**

* YIN`S P.O.V *

So it has been a month since i got my job at the federal agency that serves as a criminal investigative body in cases connected to ghouls, or in other words- the CCG.

My name is Yin saito, im 18 years old now, and im half ghoul and half Human. literally.

since i was 6 years old i grew up in a remote neighborhood here, in Tokyo. My mother is a ghoul and my father, investigator. Everything happened so fast between the two that my mom found out that dad is a ghoul investigator when she was already pregnant, so she kept her identity as a ghoul as a secret.

My mom was a full-time mom and my dad was devoted to his job as a ghoul investigator.

They loved each other so much, as a young girl i have seen it, They looked like the perfect couple.

When i was like 8 years old the ghoul thing got very bad in Tokyo, many groups of ghouls moved to Tokyo and placed their centers there. Actually wasnt aware about my identity as a half ghoul.

One day i went shopping with my mom. My mom`s mind was disturbed by something, i couldnt tell exactly what but i thought she miss my dad (her husband) cause he`s at work for days.

The sun started to disappear and my mom rushed to go back home. i couldnt stop myself anymore said to her naively "Mom, smile!" and she stopped. There was a group of black eyed creatures with masks coming toward us. my mom aggressively pushed me behind her, to protect me.

"Please, i beg you, dont kill us, i`m a mom, i have a home to take care of... please..." she was begging for her life. it looked like they didnt hear her so one of them jumped towards her with some weird weapon kind of thing (kagune) and my mom immediately protected us by her weapon.

This ghoul put down his mask and.. it was..My best friends` sister?!

As a little girl, she was an inspiration for me,

she is two years older than me and my best friend, and i remember her as our leader, she always was so funny and in the same time serious and she always believed in us, and in our dreams. we always took an example from her, she always was the `perfect` person

But what had happened to her ?!

What did my mom do wrong?!` i was afraid.

"Dont make yourself look innocent, we all know you are Black-Rose!" she said.

suddenly group of men in suits appeared, attacking the `monsters`.

My mom was so self-confident when she was facing the `monsters`- it always was an inspiration for me

But when she saw the men in suits (that looks like my dad) she ran away, shaking.

But one of them stopped us, like we were one of these `monsters`

"Haruka?!" the man almost screamed, my mom was crying, it hurt me so much..

"Forgive me, Mamoru." she couldnt say anything else.

at this point i recognized the man who was standing in front of her, it was my dad.

it was so unusual to see them in such situation, they were always the example for the perfect loving couple, but who could imagine that this `love` they had will break in seconds?

He was furious, embarrassed in front of his group.. He raised his hand with his weapon towards my mom. she was ashamed too, looking at the floor, crying. she raised her head, seeing his intention to kill her "Not in front of the child!" she screamed, crying even more.

My dad suddenly stopped, looked at his `friends`, took me and left.

"Leave me alone, dad! i want to mom!" i screamed, but he didnt answer.

I realized they have killed my mom.

What is love then?

I could`nt look at my dad anymore. my mom was innocent, she loved him so much, but he killed her for being a ghoul?!

since that day i did a lot of researches about ghouls,

I`ve realized than i am half a Ghoul (one eyed ghoul).

about two weeks after the accident i`ve killed my dad. it was my first time using my ghoul abilities, and at the same time, the `Red snow day` took place, the Black rose attacked the supporting organization of the police that contained young aspiring teenagers, the Aogiri-tree, and killed most of them.

Since then i went to study. i wanted to be an investigator, i believe in equality between human and ghoul, i believe that i need to stop ghouls who kill innocent people, as well as humans. that is my purpose of being an investigator.

But still, i have my mask and i do kill using my kagune, im killing the criminals, the perverts and the thieves. no one knows that im a ghoul, i know these humans will immediately kill me.

* MR. YAGAMI`S P.O.V *

( mr. Yagami is one of the top ranked ghoul-investigators, he`s specialization is mainly in murder cases, knowing perfectly all the species of kagunes and kakujas, and how to neutralize them. )

it was about 5 a.m., early in the morning:

"Mr. Yagami, i have the documents of last nights` attacks." "Show me, please.."

I was looking through these documents.

the ghoul phenomenon in Tokyo is bad, it started 10 years ago but its getting worse, forcing us to work day and night without sleep to somehow fight this.

I was flipping through the pages but suddenly he saw something unusual, unknown.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" the bureau investigator asked

"Yes. look at this case." Mr. yagami said...

this is bad.. we have been fighting with all sorts of ghoul criminal, but something like this, we have`nt experienced something like this yet.

* YIN`S P.O.V *

"Are you going again..?" My step-sister asked me sadly.

Now im living with my a foster family, with my fathers` workmate- Mr. Yagami and his family. they are not ghouls, and dont know that i am one, i i`ve killed my father.

"Yes, i do". "Dont forget to bring a good mood with you!" my step-mom was smiling at me, but i didnt like her, she is annoying along with my step sister. "send regards to papa at work!" they said and i left, knowing that i will not do that/

i was running to the station to catch the train, i dont have money for a car..

I entered the office, and everyone were terrified.. "Its here! Its here! the Black-Rose are here!"

"Did i missed something?" I asked mr. Yagami.

"actually you do. yesterday, the `Mado squad` went to take care of the ghouls that were in the 13th ward, but we found out that everyone from this squad were killed. this organization is called _Black-Rose_ , and it seems like they settled their territory there, in 13th ward. all we know that they are a serious murderers, they will come at you out of nowhere and kill you for no reason. this group never was in Tokyo before but we know about it from different major cities that they were there. we need to be more careful than ever now."


End file.
